A need exists for a configured moveable floating natural gas processing station.
A need exists for floating station configured to dynamically react to environmental conditions, such as wind and waves, to extend and retract a jib to maintain a stable distance between the floating natural gas processing station and a transport vessel, while allowing the transfer of people, loads of materials, and equipment in a gangway, and while allowing transfer of an on-board processed liquefied natural gas and a return of a hydrocarbon vapor for processing and for fueling the floating natural gas processing station.
A further need exists for a floating natural gas processing station with a quick connect and release configured to quickly connect transport vessel to the floating natural gas processing station and to provide emergency release of the transport vessels from the floating natural gas processing station simultaneously while offloading fluid and return hydrocarbon vapor.
A need exists for a floating natural gas processing station that can extend a device or retract a device to a minimum or maximum extension or retraction depending on seas, weather conditions, and a size of the transport vessel, thereby maintaining a nominal distance between the floating natural gas processing station and the transport vessel.
A need exists for a floating natural gas processing station that can cease flow of fluid between the floating natural gas processing station and the transport vessel for safety in anticipation of a major storm, such as a hurricane or a 100 year storm.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.